This invention relates to a seal for placement between abutting cowl sections of an outboard marine motor.
It is known to provide a sealing strip at the joint between abutting cowl sections of an outboard motor. However, in the past such a sealing strip has generally provided a single sealing surface between the cowl sections. Only a slight irregularity in the joint between the cowl sections causes the seal to lose its integrity, thereby leading to possible water entry into the interior of the cowl.
The present invention is directed to a structure for providing a double cowl seal at the joint between cowl sections. In accordance with the invention, a water resistant seal provided at the joint between abutting first and second cowl sections includes a sealing means adapted for placement at the joint. The sealing means provides a water resistant seal in at least two distinct and separate sealing locations at the joint. The invention also contemplates the provision of a composite seal between the abutting cowl sections. The sealing means, such as a sealing strip adapted for attachment to one of the cowl sections, is provided with a normally closed pocket which is disposed between facing surfaces of the cowl sections. The pocket, when in its normally closed position, includes outer surfaces which abut the facing surfaces of the cowl sections. A resilient member is adapted for placement within the pocket to provide a resilient seal between the cowl sections. The portions of the sealing strip which form the pocket are movable from the closed position, in which the pocket is formed, to an open position, which allows placement of the resilient member within the pocket. Additionally, movement of the portions of the sealing strip which form the pocket to the open position allows the strip to be stapled to one of the cowl sections. It is further contemplated that a resilient seal is provided at a second distinct sealing location. The second resilient seal is formed by providing an enclosed air space in the sealing strip. The enclosed air space is disposed between facing surfaces of the cowl sections so as to form a resilient seal therebetween.